


Waiting for You

by CamP3



Category: Waiting...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamP3/pseuds/CamP3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story about a girl named Clia and a boy named Matt. This is their love story but... it's not as happy as you'd expect it to be. It isn't just a make-believe romantic fantasy that most girls dream about. This love story isn't much of a love story at all, to be honest. This is a terribly realistic relationship between two very realistic people. Both Clia and Matt's lives are both changed after a lot of things, but will they be able to resolve their issues and start over again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for You

It was first grade, where everybody was either eating paste or playing with wooden alphabet blocks. Matt and I were best friends during this time. We would always share our fishsticks at lunchtime, swing together( in which I was terrible at doing at the time ), even just walking around in the sand together. I think everything started to happen around the time the new Chicken Little movie came out. I remember sitting next to Matt, sharing popcorn and laughing our butts off. Heh, you could even call it a date, almost.  
But there was one particular scene in the movie where Ace just grabs Abby and kisses her. Seeing her melt into that kiss made me wonder if that’s how first kisses actually feel like. The butterflies in the stomach, the dizziness, the wobbly knees. I wanted it all, but I was only six years old. I know that sounds like a little much, but it’s how I was feeling. So I decided to be brave and kiss Matt right on his little freckled cheek. I thought he would say things like “EW GROSS” or “YOU’VE GOT COODIES!”. 

But he didn’t...

I actually saw a smile spread across his face. A smile that showed sweetness and innocence. It was surprising, actually, so I turned my head back towards the movie. I couldn’t believe it. I just gave my first kiss to this boy, for god’s sake! It’s not like I got one in return, but I didn’t actually care at the time. I didn’t feel my stomach flip, the dizziness never came, and I could stand up straight. I wondered if that’s what he felt when I kissed him. It made me smile, thinking that he might have the contagious love butterflies, all because of me.  
A few weeks went by, but I remember sitting on the swings alone that day. And the day after that, and the days after that. I don’t remember seeing him at school until maybe the last week of school. I remember I was so happy to see him. It was like being reunited with someone you hadn’t seen in years, only it was weeks.  
I remember running towards him just to give him the tightest hug I could possibly give him with my little arms, but something in him snapped. He pushed me into the sand, causing me to trip and fall in the process. I couldn’t believe what he was doing. I remember seeing him walk up to me while I was still sitting in the sand, and he said:  
“I don’t want your nasty hugs anymore, Clia.” My heart broke from those words. I thought that he was my best friend. He always gave me hugs and would do the exact same thing to him. We never thought anything of it… until now. He held out his hand to me to help me stand, then he just left again. I remember feeling the warmth of a liquid roll down my face. It wasn’t just the blood rollin down off my forehead. I was crying over this boy...at SIX YEARS OLD! I didn’t make a sound, I just let the tears roll down my face, praying that he would run back over to me and hug me.  
But that moment never came. In fact, I never saw him again after that. I really hoped that I would never have to see him again, not wanting to bear the humiliation he forced on me. Never seeing him again would have made me a better person in this day and age. But it seemed as though God had other plans in mind.


End file.
